Mane of Fire
by Ahsrak
Summary: What happens when the children of the Lord of the Rings characters go to Rivendell College?...you'll have to read this story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!  
  
This is the first chapter in Mane of Fire and I will be expecting 2 reviews before I put up chapter 2. Please tell me what you think of it! TAKE NOTE: Before you read this fic you MUST read all the chapters posted at this time for Rivendale College by Smurfgals. If you do not then you will be attacked by chickens! No, if you do not then you will not fully understand this fic. This fic is based on Rivendale College and the authors of Rivendale College, Smurfgals (Fi and Elli), have given me full permission to use their ideas. Also, if you have now read Rivendale College, the students at Rivendale College in this story are basically the children of the students in Rivendale College, Smurfgals version. That was very hard, confusing and frustrating to write so all who read this are VERY PRIVLEGED! By the way, please excuse the mental notes in the chapter. OK, here it is:  
  
"NARIA!" a scared voice screamed. The water pulled the girl in deeper and deeper, filling her lungs with the river water. Through blurred eyes she saw a body dive into the water, black shoulder length hair covering his face in darkness. A necklace, with some sort of coat-of-arms dangling off the end, floated out from under his shirt. The symbol consisted of a crown, two swords crossing and a castle. His strong hands reached out for the tiny child, but it was too late, she washed further down the river. Her head popped up and fought for one last breath. A beautiful woman with a mane of flowing red hair ran along the river bank, struggling to keep up with the drowning girl. She wore a black, spiked choker, black combat boots, and a plain white singlet with a frilly, white ¾ length skirt. The woman tripped on a rock that was poking viciously out of the earth, causing her to fall flat on her face. She rose to her knees, her once white outfit now a muddy brown. "NARIA" she screamed once more, tears flowing down her mud and mascara streaked face. The girl struggled to reach the woman, but the current was too strong. The girl was again engulfed in water, as her surroundings slowly became pitch black.  
  
* * *  
  
Naria sat bolt upright in her bed, her boxers and violet bra were glued to her body with sweat. She swung her legs off her bed and let her feet touch the floor. This dream had occurred on the same night every year since she was washed up on the shores of Rivendale, being immediately adopted by Elena and Fidea, an elvish couple. This dream was a memory of a life before Rivendale, of her real family. Naria listened to the night, it was her first night at Rivendale College, and all was silent. Naria listened for her room mate Ibiza's light and steady breathing... where was her room mate's light and steady breathing?!? Naria went into panic mode, thinking Ibiza might have carked it in the night ('I knew there was something dodgy in the water!' Naria thought thoughtfully to herself). She was about to bound over to Ibiza to check that she was still alive when a long, loud painful fart came from Ibiza's direction, proving Naria's theory wrong. (Unless dead people fart. They do, don't they? Yeah, they do! Welllll.. Naria doesn't know that they do so she thinks Ibiza's still alive, and she is!) "POOOOORW!!! Someone had baked beans for tea!" said Naria to know one in particular. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is the second chapter! Please review! And the reason that Naria's mum didn't jump into save her daughter was because she had a broken arm or something.  
  
"Abba, Ben?" "Here". "Betty, Noah?" "Here". "Bloom, Naedia?" "I'm here". "Earthy, Nilla?" "Yes". "Green, Hazel?" "Yes". "Greenleaf, Heath?" "I'm in". "Hulla, Lilla?" "Is here". "Knightly, Naria?" *Silence* "Knightly, NARIA?"  
  
The teacher raised his head from the roll and looked around the classroom. "Naria? Are you present?" Silence answered him. He sighed and proceeded. "Does anyone know where Naria Knightly is?" The door burst open right on cue and in the doorway stood Naria. Her red hair was up in a pony tail and two locks of hair framed her oval face. "Sorry I'm late Sir" she said as she passed the teachers desk and plonked herself down at an empty seat. Mr Crow gave Naria the 'evils' and then said "Well, since it IS the first day, I'll let you off. But any other un-wanted behaviour and it's a de-merit slip for you". "Yeah, whatever". "Now class, get out your Mathematics books and copy down what I write". Naria got out her math book, the cover decorated with rude words written in biro, and started to jot down the equations. She reached the third question and noticed a mistake.  
  
"Errr.Mr Crow?  
  
"Yes Miss Knightly?"  
  
"On the third equation, you have written 2375 x 85= 200253. But it actually equals 201875." Naria said cautiously.  
  
Mr Crow turned around to face the board. He walked to his desk and retrieved a calculator from one of the drawers. He flicked a few keys on the calculator and his face looked like Naria's hair.  
  
"Well done Miss Knightly. It seems you have caught me out", he said, his face still bright red. He turned to the board to change the answer and the class snickered quietly.  
  
"Now now. Back to work. We've had our laugh." He turned to face the class and all fell silent.  
  
A few minutes later the boy next to Naria slipped her a note. He had long blonde hair, stunning blue eyes and a perfect complexion. She silently read the note to herself.  
  
Hey that was totally cool when you shamed out the Crow! I don't think anyone has been able to do that since the olds went here. Hey what are you doing after school tomorrow? Do you want to go to the movies or something with me? Here's my room number and phone number if you want to contact me. Let me know soon.  
  
Heath.  
  
P.S: I think you're cute.  
  
Naria slipped the note into her pocket just as the bell rung.  
  
"Class dismissed" muttered Crow.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the day sped past quickly with the thought of Hot Heath in her head. When she reached her room after school she slid the key in the lock and flung the door open. She rushed over to the phone, pulled a scrunched up piece of paper out of her pocket and punched in Heath's number on the keypad. The answering machine clicked on.  
  
"Hey you've reached Heath and Ashton. Sorry, we're not around to take your call so please leave a message after the beep".  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"Ummm.Hi Heath? I was ringing about the movies tomorrow? I'll go. I'll meet you there at 7:00pm and we could see Pirates of the Caribbean 2? Well, bye!"  
  
She put down the phone and slinked off to the lounge. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 3. Please DO review! =) Enjoy!  
  
"So you're going to the movies with Heath?"  
  
"Well, yeah"  
  
"So.what do you think you'll DO?!?  
  
"I don't know what we'll DO!"  
  
"Well DO you want to DO anything?"  
  
"I DO not know!"  
  
"Well, the thing you should DO is buy some popcorn and maybe a frozen Coke. That is what you should DO!"  
  
Naria and Ibiza were sitting in their small kitchen, munching on Nutella toast and sipping hot coffee. Ibiza was sitting on a chair and Naria was perched on the kitchen bench.  
  
"I may not look smart but I know what that DO you're thinking of is!" said Naria, smirking. "Then, will you DO anything?" questioned Ibiza, sipping her coffee. "It's up to Heath! Now excuse me, I have to go to school", Naria said, jumping off the bench and on to the floor. "OK, I'll see you later! Oh, and I am going to help you choose an outfit for the movies". "The theatre is going to be pitch black! I don't think I'm gonna need an outfit!" Yelled Naria over her shoulder as she walked out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
When lunch time rolled around, Naria pranced into the cafeteria, head held high, knowing that that afternoon she had a date with the most gorgeous guy in the school. She grabbed some food then walked over to the notice board. One notice was for Miss Fiona's Singing Academy, saying how much it would be for a certain number of lessons. Another one said lost cat and one said Miss Ellen's Hip Hop Dance Academy, just the normal notices. A cream piece of parchment with a gold trim caught Naria's eye.  
  
His Royal Highness King !@#$%^& (I didn't put his name because that would ruin the ending of Rivendell College!) will be visiting Rivendell College on the morning of the 21st day of the 12th month, accompanied by Her Royal Highness Queen Arielle. Rivendell College is their old College and they will be staying here for 2 days and 2 nights. They will depart from Rivendell College on the morning of the 23rd day of the 12th month. We ask you to treat them with full respect during their stay. Signed the Honourable Sir Doomsleigh.  
  
Naria read the notice two more times then preceded towards the table where her friends were seated. "Hey what's up?" Ashton Goodman said as Naria plonked herself down at the already crowded table. "Did you know that Kingey and Queeney of pompous Gondor are coming to stay at this school for a couple of days?" Naria questioned the group. "The king's SOOOOOO dreamy." Gem Dream and Lilla Hulla said in synchronization. "AND old enough to be your dad" Seito corrected the two. "No, I didn't know they were coming" Ibiza said to Naria, who was sitting next to her. "When are they coming?" asked Rion (it's pronounced Ree-on), smiling his cute and sexy smile. "On the 21st day of the 12th month" Naria said in a pompous voice. "Have any of you ever thought how weird our group must look?" wondered hippy Lilla. "That WAS random Lilla, where'd it come from?" Ibiza questioned. "My mouth of course. No, but seriously, our group must look weird to other people." "What do you mean?" asked Rion. "Well, to start off, we have Naria the punk, then Ibiza the beautiful elf, who looks like a princess"- "I do not look like a princess!" -"My bestie Gem, who's a glitzy party princess, Seito the smart, tough, babe. Aston, the average not-so-bright guy"- "Say that again and I'll hurt you bad!"-"And Rion, the quiet and cute one". Rion blushed pink and muttered 'thanks'. "And.you?" asked Seito. "Well, I don't know". "How about the fun-loving party hippy?" asked Gem. "I suppose so". "Hey guys, I've got another 'have any of you ever thought' one" said Naria. "K, what is it?" "Well, 'have any of you ever thought' that every one in Naendia's group starts with 'N'?" Everyone went silent as they thought. "Errr, who IS in Naendia's group?" asked Ashton, breaking the silence. "Well, there's Naendia Bloom" started Seito. "Nickey Stoner, the champagne blonde human, Nick Good, the blonde human with brown regrowth, Nilla Earthy, the sweet beach blonde elf, Nathan Silk, the sleazy elf, and Noah Betty, the elf with the pierced eyebrow" finished Naria. "Wow. How do you know them all?" asked confused Ashton. "She used to hang out with them in secondary, stupid!" said Gem, flicking Ashton in the head. "Hey, what about that other elf?" asked Seito. Oh. That's Heath Greenleaf. His middle name starts with N. He didn't hang out with us in secondary". "And he's Naria's BOYFRIEND!" yelled Ibiza, turning heads over at Naendia's table. "Would you keep it down! I don't want the whole school to know!" whispered Naria. "So who's Naria's boyfriend?" said a familiar voice behind Naria. The whole cafeteria was silent and staring at Naria's table. "Ha! It's probably her TEDDY BEAR!!" the cafeteria sniggered at this remark. Naria flinched, stood up, and turned around, only to be greeted by Naendia's cold, navy blue eyes. "So, who's your boyfriend?" Naendia teased. Naria heard footsteps, but would not weaken under Naendia's cold stare. "You really want to know?" "Oh, do tell". "His name is H"- "HARRY! Her boyfriend's name is Harry!" said Heath as he walked up to Naria and Naendia. Naendia looked at Heath, expecting an explanation. "I.I heard.her talking about him" explained Heath, winking at Naria. "Err, yeah. Harry is my boyfriend" Naria said. Just then the bell rung and everyone started to move out of the cafeteria, including Naendia. "What was THAT all about?" questioned Gem, "I thought Heath was your boyfriend?" "I don't know. Heath must be trying to hide it from Naendia" Naria thought. "Well, we better get to class" said Rion, trying to lighten the situation. "Good point. Let's go" said Seito.  
  
* * *  
  
Naria put the key in the lock of her room door, opening it with a creak. "Hello?" she called into the room. Silence. The curtains were still pulled, blocking any light from entering. The flat smelt like Nutella. She dumped her bag on the floor and ventured deeper into the apartment. She walked into the bedroom and some arms came out from the shadows and pulled her down onto the carpet, muffling a scream. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4. Please review. I need 4 reviews before I post Chapter 5. Enjoy!  
  
"Shhhh! I don't want the whole school to hear!"  
  
"Well what do you expect me to do?" said Naria.  
  
"You look so pretty in the dark".  
  
"Get off me you sick pervert!" Naria said, flipping onto her back, causing the pervert to go flying across the room.  
  
"Identify yourself!" Naria screamed, fists ready.  
  
"Heath Greenleaf. Age 15. Male. At the age of 6 I fell off my horse and got a scar on my as"-  
  
"Ok, too much information! Heath?"  
  
"That's me".  
  
"Wha-What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for you"-  
  
"Don't you want to go to the movies anymore?"  
  
"I was looking for you to explain"-  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"About Harry".  
  
"Oh, Harry".  
  
"Well, Naendia thinks I'm her boyfriend. I used to be but I broke it off because she was too obsessive. But she can't face the fact that some one dumped her, instead of the other way around. So now she tells all her friends that we're still together and she thinks we still are, but we're not. You're my girlfriend, not her. And if she found out she would probably have killed herself".  
  
"Drama Queen", Naria blurted out, "Oh, sorry!"  
  
Heath looked a little put off but continued. "So. Do you still wanna go to the movies or will I have to take Naendia?"  
  
"It's a little early" said Naria, glancing at the clock as it chimed 4:00pm.  
  
"Well we could grab some dinner and maybe go for a walk before the movie?"  
  
"OK. That sounds cool".  
  
"Well, I'll give you some time to get ready. If you're anything like Naendia you'll need 3 hours to get ready!"  
  
"Give me four" Heath's eyes widened at Naria's remark –"Minutes", she smirked.  
  
"See you in 5 then" he smiled as he walked out the door.  
  
Ibiza walked in at the same time as Heath exited.  
  
"You lucky bitch. Why don't I ever get a cute guy?" Ibiza complained. "Want a chip?" Ibiza thrust a McD's carton of hot chips in front of Naria's face. "Tempting, but no thanks. I'm gonna grab something with Heath. Now, I've got 5 minutes to get ready. I can't stall".  
  
Naria rushed around the apartment, looking for clothes and accessories to wear. "Oh wear this!" Ibiza said, flinging a hot pink g-string at Naria. "Eww!!! Is this MINE?!?" Questioned Naria to the pink piece of material, lying a few feet away from Naria's perch on the bed, Naria forming a cross with her fingers towards the g. "Yep. Your ex Riley brought it for Valentines Day for you." "Oh, that sleaze bag".  
  
"Hey, is it the 13th today?" Naria questioned.  
  
"Err, yep. Why are you so interested in the date?"  
  
"O.M.G! On this day two years ago, I was dared to dress like a punk for two years. My dare is finished! I CAN DRESS HOWEVER I WANT! Yay!"  
  
"But you could have easily refused to do the dare. Why did you carry on?"  
  
"If I stopped then I would have to eat shit".  
  
"Owwwh, harsh! Let me guess, Naendia dared you?"  
  
"Wow! You are psychic!"  
  
"My own power overwhelms me... so what are you going to wear?"  
  
"I'll show you"  
  
Naria put on a cool tartan mini (complete with silver chain), a black t- shirt (with drop-dead gorgeous written in silver glitter accompanied by a skull and cross bones), a black turtle neck sweat shirt and basic black jandals. On her head a golf cap sat comfortably. "How do I look?" Naria questioned, twirling around for Ibiza to see. "No one can drive out your punk spirit. Hey you need rock chick plaits". Ibiza fiddled with Naria's hair and finished when the door bell rang.  
  
"That's Heath! O.M.G you look amazing he's gonna DIE when he sees you!" Ibiza kept on raving.  
  
"Ok, shut up now. I'm going to open he door" Naria said.  
  
"Ok, shutting up now!" said Ibiza, zipping an imaginary zip on her lips.  
  
Naria checked her make-up in the mirror, and then flounced over to the door. She put her hand on the door knob and pulled open the door. On the other side stood Heath. He had a hair cut; she mustn't have noticed it before in the dark. It was a cute shaggy do, a fringe kept rolling forward to hide his eyes. He was wearing clean tight blue jeans and a plain t- shirt.  
  
"Wow! You look. . . HOT!" Heath blurted out.  
  
"You look really good" Naria said, looking him up and down. *silence* "Err. Is there an annoying little brunette hovering around behind me?" Naria asked Heath.  
  
"Ummm. Yep".  
  
"Ibiza, we are leaving now so goodbye" Naria said discreetly, shutting the door in Ibiza's face.  
  
"Shall we go now?"  
  
"Sure".  
  
They proceeded down the hallway. "I like your hair cut" Naria said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Thanks. I like your hair do".  
  
"Thanks. So why'd you get it cut?"  
  
"The long hair wasn't working for me".  
  
"Oh".  
  
They continued walking in silence for three more minutes.  
  
"So, how exactly are we getting into town?"  
  
"This", replied Heath "is how".  
  
They had arrived in the car park and Heath was heading towards a black convertible.  
  
"I thought elves rode horses everywhere?"  
  
"Well this elf doesn't. You hopping in?" Heath asked.  
  
"Ahhh yeah!" said Naria, hoping into the car and closing the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Naria closed her eyes and let the cool breeze ruffle her hair. "So do you like Rivendell College?" Heath asked Naria as they drove along the main road. "Ummm, yeah it's alright. It's better then Gondor Boring School" Naria replied.  
  
"Pardon?" Heath asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, I mean Gondor Boarding School. The olds sent me their coz they thought it would be "good for my education". I spent 1 year there after intermediate and now I'm at Rivendell for 4th form. I didn't have any friends at Gondor Boring, and I didn't exactly want to play "Nice Little School Girl" with the pompously rich kids there, so I complained to the 'rents and got sent to Rivendell College, much to their utter disappointment. So of course I would have friends here because EVERY year 8 moved onto Rivendell College, not some boring boarding school. I've been talking for to long haven't I?"  
  
"2 minutes flat. That's almost a record".  
  
"Oh I should have carried on" Naria noted sarcastically.  
  
A tune rang out from Heath's pocket, causing him to swerve off the road into the nearest available car park. The tune got louder as the phone came out of Heath's pocket and proceeded towards his face. He peered at the screen and a frown crossed his face.  
  
"Hello?" he said as his cell rested against his ear.  
  
Naria glanced around the car. Where had her bag disappeared to? Her eyes darted restlessly around the car. Had she brought it with her? Yeah, she remembered chucking it onto the back seat when she got into the car. It wasn't on the back seat. The Charlie's Angels theme tune came belting out from somewhere under Naria's seat. She wedged her hands under the seat and felt around blindly for her bag. She pulled out a furry, half-eaten chocolate bar, which she chucked out the window, a magazine (which looked suspiciously like porn) with a huge coffee stain hiding the cover, which she chucked onto the floor, and, finally, her bag, containing her most precious items. The ring tone was still screaming loud and clear when Naria pulled it out of her bag. She pressed the answer button and held it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, did I interrupt you?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Well, I'm a Gemini who enjoys"-  
  
"Ibiza. No, you didn't interrupt anything because we are just sitting in the car talking on our cells".  
  
"Wow! How exciting! I wish I was their! Who's he talking to?"  
  
"I have NO idea".  
  
"Well I better go and let you two love birds get busy!" Ibiza teased, kissing noises and laughing coming form the background.  
  
"Who's in the apartment?"  
  
"Oh, just Ashton".  
  
"Ok. Bye".  
  
"Bye!" Ibiza finished.  
  
Beep beep beep.  
  
Naria locked her cell phone and put it in her bag. Heath was still talking on the phone. He looked over at Naria and she beamed a 100 watt smile at him. A faint smile slid across his lips.  
  
"Yeah. I've got to go now. . . . . .Ok, bye." He hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Naria questioned.  
  
"Just a friend. So what did you find under the seat?"  
  
"A blue chocolate bar, a magazine" she said as she tossed it onto Heath's lap, "And my bag".  
  
"Yes! I've been looking for this for ages! Playboy Summer Special!" Heath glanced over at Naria then back at the mag. The grin fell off his face and a light clicked on somewhere in his head. "Err, I mean, this JUNK is not mine!" tossing it into the back. "Hey, it's six. Shall we go now?" Heath asked, starting up the engine and reversing out of the car park and onto the road.  
  
* * *  
  
At 10:30pm, Naria came stumbling through the apartment door. She tripped up and sent her hand bag flying. Ibiza came running to the rescue.  
  
"Naria Knightly! Where have you been!? I've been worried SICK! I've been trying to ring your cell for the past hour, with no answer! You said you'd be home at 9:00pm! Are you MAD?!? You should have called!"  
  
"OK, OK! Calm down, Mum!" Naria said sarcastically, rising from the ground onto her knees. She was a mess. Her lipstick was smudged, mascara running, her hat, sweatshirt and one jandal were missing, and her hair was knotted and full of mud clumps, leaves and twigs. Her clothes were stained with coffee, mud and grass, she was soaking wet, her knees were grazed and painted with mud and blood, and, finally, (to add a dramatic effect) a trickle of blood was sliding out of the corner of her mouth. "Oh, Naria" Ibiza said in barely more then a whisper. She then fainted. "Great help you are", Naria said, slowly easing herself off her knees and onto her feet and making her way to the bathroom. Naria closed the bathroom door behind her and turned on the taps in the bath. She put the plug in and limped over to the bathroom cabinet. She opened it and pulled out the bubble bath, limping back to the bath to empty half the bottle in. She went back to the cabinet and put the bottle back. She stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. She looked different. She looked used and betrayed. Naria shook the thought out of her head, turned off the taps, took off her clothes then gently got into the hot, bubbly water, slowly sinking and feeling all her problems wash away.  
  
* * * 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people! This is the 5th chapter and I need 2 reviews from new people who have never read my stuff before I post the 6th chapter. The lil bunny is replacing the * * * coz he ate them all up! Coz they were flowers! Oh and me, Elli and Fi's new names are (we were called these by some very meaneys people) Slapper, the Nasty and the Ho (sung to the tune of Pinky, Elmira and the Brain.). Words: 1,523 Pages: 6. The bird songs slowly reached Naria's ears, the morning rays of light shot through the gaps in the blinds, dancing over the room. Saturday morning at Rivendell College, and the only sounds were those of nature. Everyone was in bed, either sleeping in for the hell of it or sleeping in to get rid of a nasty hangover. Naria was lying in her bed, eyes shut and covers pulled over her head, still half asleep. She could vaguely hear footsteps in the corridor outside her apartment but chose to ignore them, settling deeper into the blankets and letting sleep take her.  
  
( Y )  
(^o^)  
( )( )  
  
'Wake up Sleepyhead! Its 10 O'clock and you're acting like you're dead! So rise and shine! Get outa that bed! We're gonna take you shopping instead!" Lilla sang, ripping the blankets off Naria. "Ahrrrg! Go away you evil bitches!" said Naria, curling up into a ball. "Sorry, no can do! Since, apparently, you had a tough night last night; we're going to take you shopping!" Gem said, raiding Naria's drawers and chucking clothes in her direction. "Put these on," commanded Gem, passing Naria a pile of clothes.  
  
"Ibiza, make-up and hair."  
  
"Got it" Ibiza said, heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"Guys, I really don't think I can go out today. I'm not feeling that well," Naria protested.  
  
"Too bad. You'll feel better once you got some fresh air" Lilla said, pushing Naria into the antique dressing screen in the corner. "Now get dressed and you'll be that much closer to feeling better!"  
  
Naria dressed slowly in what Gem had given her and stepped out from behind the screen. "Here, eat these" Lilla said, shoving a bowl of Co-Co Pops© in her face. She accepted and scoffed them down. "Now get your skinny butt in the bathroom" Ibiza ordered Naria. 10 minutes later she came out; Ibiza was sitting by herself in the apartment. "Come and sit down and I'll do you hair and make-up".  
  
"Where are Gem and Lilla?"  
  
"They've gone to get the car."  
  
"Hey Ibiza, why are you doing this all for me?"  
  
"Well.........you're my best friend and I know last night didn't go as you had planned so me and the girls are cheering you up."  
  
"Thanks. What time did you wake up last night?"  
  
"Ummm, well, Ashton came to visit me again and he woke me up, he said he opened the door and saw me lying un-conscious and thought I was dead! So he woke me up and...yeah."  
  
"So have you and Ashton got a 'THING' going on?"  
  
"Don't be silly, we're just...friends."  
  
"Well none of my friends who happen to be guys would come a visiting me at midnight unless they wanted a bit of Naria!"  
  
"Yeah, well...but...no...we...ok! I like him!"  
  
"One to Naria, zero to Ibiza."  
  
"Ok, you're finished" said Ibiza, taking all her accessories back to the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks" Naria rushed over to the full length mirror to see what the person on the other side looked like. She was wearing pin-stripe flairs, a black and white Felix the Cat© tee, black Globe© skate shoes and her hair was out and had a cute Felix the Cat© hairclip. "Lets go" Ibiza exclaimed, holding the door open for Naria.  
  
( Y )  
(^o^)  
( ) ( )  
  
"Hey girls. What you up to?" asked the sales assistant, a teenage guy (about 19) with a pierced eyebrow.  
  
"I like your piercing" Gem said.  
  
"Thanks. You got any?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. You want to see?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
The girls shifted uncomfortably. Was Gem totally flirting or joking? Gem poked out her tongue, revealing the mysterious piercing. The hungry grin was wiped off his face.  
  
"What about tattoos? I've got this one," he lifted his top revealing half a sun, the other half hidden by his jeans. "You got any?"  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Oh well. So do you want me to show you the other half of the sun?"  
  
"Oh, I'd love you to, but my dad's waiting outside in the Porsche (also known as a Porscha. Not sure if I spelt that one right!) to pick us up. You see, he's a lawyer and if he found out some guy was trying to get his 15 year old daughter in the sack, I think you would be face to face with a lawsuit SO BRUTAL that you won't be getting any tattoos or piercings EVER AGAIN! Good day." The four girls walked out of the shop, leaving the sun guy gaping after them. They kept on walking in silence until they reached the food court, where their ear to ear grins let out shrieks of laughter.  
  
"I doubt that sleaze is going to be chatting up any 15 year old girls for a while!" laughed Ibiza.  
  
"You absolutely ROCKED Gem!" Lilla proudly said, hugging her satisfyingly smirking best bud.  
  
"Gemma, baby? Is that you?" a male voice from behind the trio (Ibiza had gone to get some Mc D's for the group) asked. The group slowly turned around to face Matt Charlatan (Ok, I've just had the craziest thought. Matt turns towards the camera and says "Look that up in the dictionary kids!" with a big, cheesy grin on his face, teeth perfectly white and a slight sparkle to them. Oh, and hes giving the 'thumbs up'. Ok, now I'm having images of a man made of cheese bouncing off the walls in a mall. Now he's bouncing into the chemist and melting under the hot lights, "No! I'm MELTING!" *gurgle, gurgle, gurgle* Ok, now there is a huge plug hole in the middle of the chemist and he's going down it and all the chemist people are melting too and now the image freezes and the camera zooms out and the chemist scene is a painting and now there is an old man standing next to the painting, facing the camera, nodding thoughtfully and with a thoughtful look on his face. Now he's running around in a robe and now Harry Potter is hitting him with a wand and now they are in Hogwarts castle. Lol. ) the in- famous ex.  
  
"Hi...?" Gem asked.  
  
"Oh, baby. I've missed you so much! Let's get back together because you deserve the hottest man on earth so let's get back together right now!"  
  
"Be strong, Gem."  
  
"Shall we make up? Coz I can't live without your gorgeous face kissing my mind."  
  
"Oh, YES!" Gem yelled, leaping up to kiss and hug him.  
  
"Oh, NO!" Lilla moaned, banging her head on the table.  
  
"Here," said Gem, handing Naria the keys, "Give them to Ibiza to drive you guys home in my Jeep, Matt can give me a lift, in his Ferrari!" and the newly together couple disappeared into the mob a shoppers.  
  
"The ex strikes again." Moaned Naria.  
  
"The sixth time, actually," Lilla moaned back.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Ibiza slowly eased down a tray toppling with McDonald's goodies onto the girls' table.  
  
"Oh just the narrator/author having a mental day dream about a cheese man and an assortment of other mental things. (Watch it Lilla! I'll write you off if you're not careful!) Oh AND Gem going off with Matt." Lilla said casually.  
  
"WHAT?!? Ok, next time YOU'RE going to get the food. I always miss out on the drama in this story!"  
  
"Let's just go home, this day has had way too much drama and excitement, I'm so tired." Naria said, heading towards the escalators with Lilla slumping along behind.  
  
Ibiza grumbled and picked up the food tray, following Lilla and Naria.  
  
( Y )  
(^o^)  
( ) ( )  
  
Naria was sitting in her lounge with Ibiza and Lilla, knocking back Vanilla Coke© and eating pizza while watching 'Head Over Heels'.  
  
"This is, like, so boring." Lilla complained.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't we do something exciting?" Naria said.  
  
"Like dares!" said Lilla.  
  
"Been there, done that. Why don't we graffiti the school or annoy the boys?" Naria thought out-loud.  
  
"Oooooo! Let's annoy the boys!"  
  
"What ever. Let's go then."  
  
( Y )  
(^o^)  
( ) ( )  
  
"What's the time?"  
  
"One thirty-five a.m."  
  
"Ok, Ibiza? What's Ashton doing tonight?"  
  
"I think he's just hanging out with the boys at his place."  
  
"Good. Got the video cam and the digital one?"  
  
"Check and check." Ibiza said.  
  
"Good. Got the skanky clothes?"  
  
"Lilla is getting changed into them right now."  
  
"Good. Do you know how to act drunk Lilla?"  
  
"You bet." Lilla replied, emerging from behind the bushes outside Heath and Ashton's place.  
  
"Have you attached the microphone?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Go in now, everything's ready."  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Ibiza whispered. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi I am a bit angry because no-one new has read my story! Boo-hoo! Oh and Naendia's name isn't going to be Naendia any more because it's too long and confusing. It's going to be Nadia now, ok? R&R people, need 3 reviews before I can write another chappie!  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
"What's this?" Kaiba asked sternly as he slapped the papers down on the table in the Common Room. Naria, Gem and Lilla stopped their chatting and Naria looked up into Kaiba's stormy face. Ibiza carried on rubbing her temples with a worried look on her face. "What's what?" she shot back at him, an absent look in her eyes and a giggly mood still about her. "These posters!" he furiously gestured towards the pile of papers that he slammed down on the desk a few moments ago. The girls focused all their brain power at the 500 or so papers. Gem picked up a sheet from the top of the pile and studied it for a moment. An angry, yet playful, look came across her face. "How could you girls have fun without me?" she playfully demanded. "After all, I am the life of the group! I don't go to the parties, the parties come to me!" The girls giggled while Gem looked at the poster some more. "Well obviously they can have fun without you! They sent in Lilla last night in some skanky clothes, acting like she was drunk and videoed and took photos of the whole thing, then altered it to make it look like we ordered a prostitute! Then they sent a copy of the video to every one at Rivendell College by email, put one of these posters under every door in school and then randomly stuck them to any place they could find! Not to mention the fridge in the teachers lounge! Do you girls realize what you have done?" Kaiba yelled at them. "Ummm...had fun?" Lilla asked with a cute look on her face. Kaiba's rock-hard coating softened a bit when he saw Lilla's face, but quickly hardened again. "No, Lilla. You girls have cost me my reputation. Most of the students now think I'm desperate and won't even talk to me! Ashton, Rion and Heath are probably going to go through the same thing, maybe worse! And the teachers haven't even seen it yet apparently!" The girls sat in silence, thinking about their actions (gosh now I sound lyk a teacher!). "I'll leave you with these to get rid of." Kaiba pushed the pile of papers in Naria's direction. "I've got to go and clean up your mess. See you later girls." Kaiba walked out of the common room. "Shit, what have I done?" Ibiza whispered. "Keep your g on! It's not your fault! I'm sure darling Ashton will forgive you!" Naria said to nail- biting Ibiza. "It's not what we did last night that worries me. Naria? I think I'm pregnant." Ibiza croaked to her bestie then fell into a sobbing mess in Naria's arms.  
  
So that is another chappie! Cliffy or what!?! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ok here's Chappie 7. R&R my precious!

"Anyone missing today?" Miss Bosworth, the Social Studies teacher, asked the class.

"Ibiza Moss, Miss" Naria looked up from her mobile to say to the teacher, "And Ashton's brain." Naria glanced over her

shoulder at Ashton, who rudely gestured back at her.

"OK, who wants to learn?!?" Miss Bosworth's candy-sweet voice dripped over the class.

"Not me, Miss!" shouted Ashton, seeking attention.

"Yep, he can't learn, sorry Miss! He learnt to eat, sleep and fuck, then, his brain was full!" Naria smirked as the class

giggled. Ashton blushed at this and sat silently.

"Miss Knightly! Could you please report to the Principles office? I do not appreciate your use of language and I am

sick of your smart remarks!" ordered Miss Bosworth.

"Err, what the fuck?" Naria replied with a confused look on her face.

"Naria Knightly! Please excuse yourself from my room AT ONCE and take yourself to Lord Elrond's office! I am

appalled at your potty mouth!"

Naria gathered her school books and bag, stomping out of the room.

'_Someone's on the rags!' _Naria thought to herself as she stomped her Dock Martens down the hallway.

"Come JUMP with me, let's JUMP let's JUMP away!" Naria leapt down the hallway, singing out of tune. She passed an

open door to a History class and carried on her singing and leaping.

"Mr? Can I be excused from class 'cause there's a lunatic shouting and leaping down the hallway?" A voice came from

the History classroom.

"No, Timmy. That isn't a good enough excuse! If there was a lunatic singing and dancing the Salsa down the

hallway holding highly dangerous potion that could kill you with one drop, then I would let you go." Replied the

teacher. Naria had to stop her loon-dance because she was laughing so hard her eyes were filling with tears and she

had to clutch her stomach.

"Of course, you're Highness. We have reserved Rivendell's finest rooms for our guests, we want to make your stay a

pleasant one." The school secretary bustled past with an important looking group of people. Naria kept her gaze at

her feet and carried on towards Lord Elrond's office. She walked with a little more grace as she descended down the

stairs and walked swiftly across the courtyard to where Lord Elrond was standing, gazing at the gushing river.

"Lord Elrond," Naria curtsied, "I have been sent by Miss Bosworth because of my immature and insulting actions in her

Social Studies class. I ask of your forgiveness and of what my punishment will be." She finished reciting, always

knowing how to grease up her elders.

"Naria Knightly, mysterious mischief of Rivendell College. You have the great talent of greasing up to your elders,

don't you?" Lord Elrond said a distant look in his eyes.

"Yes, my Lord. I suppose I do..." a bewildered look played across her face, wondering how on Middle Earth (drums

signalling lame joke) he could have known what she was thinking.

"Indeed, I have picked up the knack from a wise wizard who passed this way many years back." Lord Elrond answered

her un-spoken question.

'_Don't think of bunnies, don't think of bunnies," _Naria pleaded her mind, _"I'm thinking of bunnies, fuck." _She bit her lip

furiously.

"Naria, we need to talk, let's take a walk." (Hey, it rhymed!) Lord Elrond glided along the path, Naria beside him.

"We have some guests, as you probably already know, in Rivendell."

"The King and Queen from Gondor? Yea, they passed me on the way here." Stated Naria.

"Yes, well the Queen would appreciate the company of a student before dinner tonight, a female student, to keep her

company and help her with a few errands and chores. Naria, I think you should do this." Lord Elrond finished and

Naria spat the gum in her mouth out, too shocked to think straight. "Well, what do you say?"

"Blah."

"I beg your pardon?" Lord Elrond's furry brow deepened. (You know, when he's pissed off his eyebrow takes over the

rest of his face)

"Sorry, my lord. It's just that...why ME? Why not someone pretty, preppy and popular like Naendia, your

granddaughter?" stunned Naria asked.

"Because I have a feeling this job will be perfect for you as when the Queen went to Rivendell College, she was in

many ways like you." Stated Lord Elrond.

"Well, if you insist Sir." Naria muttered, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Thank you Naria, you may retire for the day to prepare yourself." Lord Elrond finished and headed towards his office.

The bell rung out across the yard and the lone figure hurried towards her room.

So that's another chapter, I had to shorten it because it was too long. R&R!


End file.
